Where The Stars Now Belong
by GuardianAngel1234567
Summary: One-shot. The Celestial Spirit World declared war on all wizards. Fortunately, there are still many Spirits who are brave enough to fight alongside the wizards. Two of these Spirits have come to aide Fairy Tail in battle. So why are Gajeel and Levy shocked by their presence?


**Back then, I thought Yomazu was a dog. Wonder what happened to him and his partner after the Tenrou Arc.**

 **Andromeda Arc: The exiled princess of the Celestial Spirit World Andromeda has finally escaped from her prison and has possessed Lucy. Through the Celestial Spirit Wizard, she manages to over-power her father, the Celestial Spirit King, and take control of the Zodiacs by threatening Lucy's life.**

 **She takes control of the Celestial Spirits and forces them to take over Earth Land. Now the wizards of Fairy Tail are forced to rescue one of their own, while at the same time fight their Celestial Spirit friends.**

* * *

They emerged from the sky, attacking everything and everyone in their wake. When the wizards confronted these attackers, they were shocked to discover that they were _Celestial Spirits._

No one was more shocked than the wizards of Fairy Tail. Especially when they discovered _who_ sent the Spirits to attack.

Erza didn't want to believe it. Everyone in the guild didn't want to believe it.

Some of the Spirits held Lacrimas in their hands. Light emitted from each Lacrima and gathered together, revealing a familiar face.

 _Lucy...?_

It couldn't be her.

Lucy would never command her Spirits to attack her friends, much less control a whole _army_ in taking over _all of Fiore._

That wasn't Lucy. They just know.

Her smile... Her eyes... Her dress...She looked, _possessed._

Erza knocked down a bear-like Spirit. She noticed Levy was knocked down by a Celestial Spirit Soldier. Gajeel rushed to her side to shield her, but was knocked down as well.

She requipped and knocked the Spirits away with her sword. However she was unprepared when a small army of Spirit Soldiers surrounded her and chained her up.

Erza struggles to break free from her bonds. Normally this sort of thing would be easy for her to escape as she could summon her swords and slice herself free.

But right now, she found herself _unable_ to do so. It got worse as she was soon electrified by the chains, causing her to collapse on the ground. She tried to get up, but found herself unable to even lift a finger.

Suddenly, two Spirits approached her. One was a humanoid eagle, the other was a humanoid dog in a samurai uniform.

Erza, Gajeel and Levy knew them; They used to be members of Grimoire Heart. If they recalled, they worked for Capricorn, who is now one of Lucy's Spirits.

They're actually Celestial Spirits too.

The eagle, Kawazu squawked, "And we thought you Fairy Tail kids are better than this."

Gajeel growled at the eagle.

The dog, Yomazu, brought his sword up...

And then knocked down every one of his comrades...?!

Erza was caught by surprise when Yomazu cut her free from her chains. More Spirits came charging towards them, but Kawazu pinned them down with his feathers.

As the three Fairy Tail wizards tried to make sense of what just happened, Yomazu telaported them, him, and Kawazu to parts unknown.

* * *

They arrived at an abandoned ruined cathedral. And the first thing they did was...

"So are you guys are just gonna kill us like this, or is it gonna be battle to the death?" Gajeel asked bluntly.

"Don't worry." Yomazu assured as he sheathes his sword, "We're not here to kill you. You'll do that on your own, when the time comes."

Gajeel scowled at the dog Spirit.

"Besides;" Kawazu added, "If we did kill you, our owner will never forgive us. And there is no way we're going to tell her that we killed her family after she's freed from that maniacal excuse for a princess."

A sense of realization dawned on Levy, " _Lucy...?_ "

" _Whoa, whoa, whoa._ " Gajeel made a time-out gesture while he shook his head in denial, "You guys, are working for _Bunny Girl?_ "

Both Spirits confirmed with simultaneous nods.

* * *

At Fairy Tail Guild, the Spirits and wizards momentarily stopped fighting each other when they heard an agonizing scream echoing in the distance.

* * *

After a few long minutes, Gajeel stopped and took deep breathes.

 _These guys are_ _ **LUCY'S SPIRITS?!**_

"Hey. We didn't plan for this arrangement." Yomazu defended.

"But you _did_ anyway." Erza pointed out.

At that point, the two Spirits began to tell the tale of how they made their contracts with the blond wizard of Fairy Tail...

* * *

 _Another win. Yay._

 _They didn't even feel a single rush._

 _Both Spirits sighed halfheartedly. This has got to be their... What? 257th, win?_

 _The first 70 were satisfying. But the next..._

 _They needed a break. So they went to the mountains to clear their minds._

 _The stars were bright tonight._

 _Too bright._

 _It relaxes them._

 _But maybe they're being too relaxed?_

 _The sound of hooves echoed behind them., "You missed training session."_

 _The two Spirits just grumbled in response._

 _Capricorn smiled, "If it appeals to your interest, I have a special assignment for you two."_

 _It did appeal to their interest._

 _At least it will save them from dying from boredom._

* * *

 _Earth Land. They haven't been here since..._

 _They arrived at a forest. A young woman was standing in front of them._

 _Capricorn's master._

 _Why would he bring them to her?_

 _"I hope you don't mind, Lady Lucy, but I brought a few friends of mine to guide you in your training." Capricorn gestures to the two Spirits behind him._

 _Lucy smiled at the two new Spirits. Yomazu and Kawazu were a little bit surprised by the wizard's reaction towards them, but maintained their cool._

 _Lucy wanted to master her Star Dress ability, so Capricorn asked Yomazu and Kawazu to fight her._

 _At first they were unsure._

 _Until they saw the way she_ _ **looked**_ _in her Star Dress..._

* * *

Erza glared at the Spirits.

Yomazu looked at her in confusion, "What?"

* * *

 _Taking in their respect for one of the 12 Zodiacs, the two Spirits attacked Lucy with small-scale spells. She managed to swiftly dodge every one of them thanks to the enhancing abilities of her Star Dress. She even sliced a few of them with her bare hands._

 _After karate-chopping Kawazu's last feather, Lucy turned around and gave out a victory cry...only to be knocked down on the ground._

 _Of course it was too soon to celebrate._

 _"You know better than to let your guard down." Capricorn scolded._

 _"Sorry." Lucy apologized before getting up and turning to face the two Spirits once more._

 _Kawazu and Yomazu knew they have to stop going easy on the mage, so they showered her with their even more powerful spells._

 _As they expected, like before, she managed to dodge and counter every attack._

 _What they didn't expect, was that she was able to get close to them. Just enough to land a punch on Yomazu, and a kick on Kawazu._

 _The two Spirits fell on their backs. When they got back up, they were laughing hysterically._

 _When was the last time they fought a_ _ **worthy**_ _opponent and had_ _ **fun?**_

 _Capricorn smiled as the three kept fighting._

 _This is going to turn up well._

* * *

 _Wonder what the others are doing at a time like this._

 _She wanted to see them again. To quest with them again. To fight with them again._

 _She knew she will one day. That's why she trains hard whenever she gets a free time from work._

 _She hears a twig snap from behind followed by two whispering voices that seem to be arguing with each other._

 _She turns around and smiles, "Hi."_

 _Yomazu and Kawazu replied awkwardly, "Hi."_

 _Why are they so nervous? They were just going to have a nice talk with a nice mage while watching a peaceful view of the forest below them._

 _The last time they talked with a wizard... well it wasn't much of a talk._

 _They approached the Celestial Spirit mage and stood beside her as they watched the sunset before them._

 _"I'm, sorry if Capricorn dragged you into this." Lucy apologized somehow sheepishly._

 _"Nah." Kawazu waved her off, "We got bored anyway."_

 _"Though isn't it better training with your friends?" Yomazu asked._

 _Her friends..._

 _Just the thought of them made her miss them more._

 _When the two Spirits noticed the sad look on her face, they quickly apologized._

 _"It's okay." Lucy beamed, "I'll just have to keep training. That way, when the day comes, they'll see how much stronger I've become."_

 _The two Spirits grinned in agreement. They're starting to like this girl even more._

* * *

"The next thing we knew," Yomazu finished.

"We became the Celestial Spirits of Lucy Heartfilia." Kawazu added.

"Couldn't she just give you to that other girl from Sabertooth?" Gajeel asked in dismay.

Yomazu crosses his arms stubbornly, "Yeah well... She was so sad that you brats all abandoned her, we decided to hang around."

" _Say that again,_ _ **Mutt!**_ " Gajeel growled in front of Yomazu's face. The dog Spirit growled back.

"Can we focus on saving our friend and not focus on you two trying to _kill_ each other?" Levy asked as she pushed the Spirit and the Dragon Slayer apart as they tried to claw the other.

"So the reason why you chose to help us, was for _her._ " Erza pointed out.

For a moment, Kawazu looked worried, remembering the smiles and laughter he shared with his owner.

Then he put on a firm face, "Get yourself healed, Titania. And try not to act too _helpless_ on the next fight."

As Kawazu went to retrieve his partner, Erza smiled, knowing Lucy has friends who took care of her when Fairy Tail was disbanded. (Even if they were former enemies.)

Now they're off to save their friend.

* * *

 **I actually miss those two. Maybe we'll see more of them in future mangas.**

 **Have you guys ever wonder what other Spirits Lucy has?**


End file.
